Under the ChristmasTree
by LazyAuthoress
Summary: Post chapter 14 in "We'll make it!" The never writen lemon scene. Warnings; M-Preg, Yaoi


**Summary: Post chapter 14 in "We'll make it!", the never written lemon scene. **

**Old A.N.: Didn't felt like writing, so this is late. My new year's resolution: study harder and dedicate myself more to writing. **

**New A.N.: Hey! I'm checking for grammar mistakes in all my fics so I'm reposting a revised version. Also, I noticed that I made the mistake Kai and Takao said they would never do again. I forgot the condoms. That's revised now. And thank you **_**Galiko**_** for showing me how sexy condoms can be. Not that I can reproduce it as well as you :( If you like KnB (aka Kuroko) read her fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

Kai awoke in a rather good mood. Last night had been great. Takao had finally recovered from labor and Kai wasn't in celibacy anymore. Just perfect!

Except that now, his dear lover was gone.

The Russian pulled the covers and inspected the whole room, but there was no doubt about it: Takao was gone.

'Where is he?' Kai muttered after going to the toilette. It would be the first of many times that day, just one of the many wonders of being pregnant.

Resigned, Kai walked to the pile of clothes he had prepared the night before. He would just get dress and go look for him. Yet strangely, on top of the clothes was a candy cane.

Kai hadn't put it there last night. Picking it up and closely inspecting it, Kai concluded that it was one from the Christmas-Tree. Weird…

Why…? Then, fragments from the previous night conversation came to his head. He couldn't… Could he?

Forgetting about getting dressed, the Russian made his way out of the room and down the stairs, candy cane in one hand.

The Christmas-Tree was so big it had had to be put in the hallway near the circular stairs. It was under that tree that Kai found the most delicious looking present ever.

"Hey, there! I was starting to feel cold. Are you going to unwrap me or not?"

Under the glittering tree, was a perfectly naked Takao. A red ribbon circulated his body, from the neck to the tip of his foot, binding his arms in front of his chest like in a prayer and his legs like a mermaid tail, forcing him to lie down. The only pieces of clothing on his body were two cute cat ears on top of his head and a cat tail. Considering Takao's nudity, Kai could only imagine were it was hanging from.

"Brought you a candy cane." Kai was quickly trying to gather his thoughts as the scene in front of him became more and more arousing.

"Perfect! Can I lick it?"

Sitting near his Christmas present Kai offered him the cane and watched the pink tongue dance teasingly around the tip.

"If that's what you prefer to lick… aren't you cold?"

Kai passed his hand on Takao's body, through the ribbons, all over the place. Feeling, rubbing, petting; making the teen moan in delight at the attention. Kai's hands were warm and inviting on Takao's cold skin. He had had the good judgment to bring a blanket to lie on, the floor was polished stone after all, but the air was still cold. The hands traveled all the way to his rear, massaging his butt-cheeks and making the butt-plug that held the tail in its place, move around. Takao literally meowed in pleasure at this.

"Hush, kitty! There are other people in the house, you know… What will you do if we get caught?"

Takao put his most innocent look.

"What of it? They are the ones intruding…"

Kai's hand traveled enough and got closer and closer to the area Takao wanted. Considering that he was laying almost on his belly, and that his bond legs kept access through the front, Kai was forced to explore the area, starting with the back side and down…

"Where are the others?"

Like a cat, the blunet hissed at the slowness of his hand.

"Yuriy, Boris, Sergei, Hitoshi and Master Tao were still sleeping in the living room. Everyone else must be upstairs." Impatient, the teen wiggled his butt, like a cat would do. "Kai! Hurry up!"

The Russian smirked evilly while palming Takao inner thigh before finally deciding to massage the teen's sack from behind and watch him moan in delight. "Hurry? Doing what?"

"Fuck Kai!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Ugh! That's not what I meant but… That would be good too!"

Sadly, the dual-haired teen rubbed his giant bump.

"Sorry, love… I don't think that will happen today."

The teen suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't his intention to make Kai sad or upset. He tried to disguise it with a naughty smile.

"Eh… Don't tell me that I'll have to do all the work again!" He tried to stand up before falling in the ground again. "It seems that I'll need some help…"

Gingerly, Kai rolled his lover to his back, both giggling a bit with the expectation of such a forbidden act. "Gorgeous…"

Matching the one on the neck, another giant red ribbon adorned little Takao. Kai pulled the loose tip of the ribbon and watched as the fabric climbed from around Takao's legs and thighs, leaving the body after feathery brush the tip of his cock.

The teen half choked, half groaned at the silky sensation. With his mouth wide open in a silent moan. The ribbon left the down side of his body leaving only the up side bound.

Takao managed to kneel in front of his lover and offered his bound wrists; but the dual haired teen only shook his head and smiled deviously. "Nah… I like it like that."

The dragon felt like he was being mocked but decided to rise to the challenge. Picking up a packed condom from somewhere behind himself he quickly held it with his mouth like a cat. Straddling the other's hips, Takao managed to sit in his lover's lap, his bound hands behind Kai's head. There, he rubbed his against Kai's erection.

"Aaaahhhhh…"

"Thank God you remembered that! Are you enjoying yourself kitty? What about this?"

Gently, the Russian pulled the cat tail that hung behind his lover, but the action was enough to move the plug inside and release a sigh of satisfaction from the other teen.

They stayed like that for a while; between kisses and nipping both of their heat increased considerably. Occasionally, Kai would play with tail or massage Takao's cheeks making him moan louder and his decreasing both their patience.

"Uummm… Kai…" The blunet moaned around the little pack in his mouth.

The Russian understood the message, and with a loud "plop" the plug disappeared from where it was, leaving Takao to sigh from the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Come on… put it in."

Taking the rubber from his lover the Russian wasted no time dressing and positioning himself. Then, rested back again to watch the rest of the show.

Little Kai slowly teased the dragon's hole but it was easier said than done. Without any type of support, it kept sliding away from the correct place. Committed to do it without the help of his hands, Takao tried the best he could to make it slide inside instead of alongside but it just kept rubbing against his back side. Kai moaned loudly at the friction. Even with the rubber layer he was feeling extremely sensitive. Before he knew, he was at his end.

"Urgh… Takao… wait! Aaahh!"

The blunet stopped in the middle of his fidgeting looking surprised, but soon his expression transformed into an amused grin.

"…Kai! You didn't! Without me!"

The Russian, looking quite ashamed of himself, bent to place small kisses on Takao's chest and moved up to his face, not leaving one place without attention.

"Sorry. But you just kept rubbing it… I'll make it up to you this time."

The blunet barely had time to articulate a sentence before being completely impaled. Kai was still up to it even after coming once.

"Ah! Jerk! Aaaaahhhh… You should have just used your hands right from the beginning! Aaahhhh! Oy! I'm still talking here!"

"Right now… I would prefer to see your hips moving rather than your mouth!" Kai pushed inside and out a couple of times before stopping. "Or maybe… you don't want it anymore…"

Puffing his cheeks like a child, the dragon stand up leaving only the tip inside and allowed himself to fall back down. The Russian let out a huge groan out that made the blunet smirk in delight. Slower this time, he rocked his body ignoring the straining in his leg muscles. But soon his body took over and Takao had to try hard to keep up with his own hips.

Kai was forced to remain still, his hands supporting his body's weight to keep the gigantic bump out of the way. The two teens clashed their lips together in a wild mess of saliva trying to drown away their crazy heat. But soon it all became too overwhelming and their bodies would soon reach their limits.

"Um… Kai… Kai! Aaahhh! Hurry!"

That moment, Kai hit that special spot inside Takao and with a surprised colossal moan, the teen covered their stomachs in white. Takao's reaction and the clenching around his cock were enough to throw Kai over the edge once more. With a wild groan, the Russian filled the rubber once more.

Tired, Kai just let himself fall back dragging Takao with him. For some long minutes both remained still trying to regain their breaths.

"Wow…" The blunet sighed happily.

"Hum…" Kai watched as his lover tried to accommodate himself better. His arms were still bound behind Kai's head but the once red ribbon was now tainted with Takao's white spill. His cute cat ears were a bit sided from the rapid movement and Kai reached for them rubbing them like he would to a real cat. "That was very fun, kitty… What shall we do now?"

Devilishly, the younger teen nipped the other's nipple, before nestling his nose against it and rubbing like a cat. He even meowed playfully. He could feel the other starting to stir again still inside of him. But before he could actually suggest something both were surprised by a terrifying growl.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Hitoshi was practically foaming in rage at the sight before him. Unfortunately, his screaming seemed to have woken the entire mansion. Soon everyone was trying to make some sense of what they were being presented with.

"Oh, Ni-san! Now we'll have to continue with everybody watching!" The teen gingerly giggled as his brother started fuming as well.

As for Kai… he was just too embarrassed to say anything. He should really start thinking about ways to make all of those people disappear from the map. Especially Hitoshi!

**Old A.N.: I haven't had any patience to write. I really love reading lemons, but I hate to write them. **

**New A.N.: I actually like this lemon more than the original. What do you think? Also, if this gets removed, look for it on Archive of Our Own.**


End file.
